Taming the World Eater (Revamp)
by SqueakyTires
Summary: Drakar was never an innocent man, but with now being captured and to be sentenced to death made him wish he was. He than wished that'd been his fate, rather than dangling a hundred something feet from the ground by a ill fated dragon. (Fem Alduin x Male Dragonborn) (This is a story that was originally made by my old profile. It's not copying if it's your own.)
1. Chapter 1

Drakar was sleeping. Not for the rest, but the butt of a cold iron sword deals wonders. It wasn't until the feeling of the cart shaking awakened him. "Talos..." He grumbled holding his head in his bound hands. He turned to the other inhabitants of the cart. A blonde, Imperial, and what seems to be a Jarl. He eyed the Jarl as he felt a little grateful for the Imperials setting him up with lined pockets.

"Hey you. You're finally wake." Said the blonde as he grabbed his attention. "You where trying to cross the border, right? Walked straight into that Imperial ambush. Same as us, and that thief over there." He said explaining their origins. _"Well if I'm not the only thief, we could hatch up a plan."_ thought the fellow thief in hope the other had skill. All hope though was dashed just at the sight of him. He was clunky and ragged. He was easily distinguishable from everyone else other than Drakar himself. "Damn you stormcloaks!" He said with a bitter tone.

"Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire, nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you. I could have stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." He grumbled to the uniformed men as he turned his attention to the disappointed, experienced thief. "You and me. We shouldn't be here. It's the stormcloaks the Empire wants!" He said looking for sympathy. It was easy to say he got none. "You're sloppy. Can't hide in a crowd and escape on a fucking horse for Talos sake. You wan't my help or sympathy. Pray that the gods give you better skill in the next life." He hissed as he wanted nothing to do with such an incompetent fool.

"Shut up back there!" Shouted their driver as the thief looked towards the Jarl for small talk. "What's wrong with him, huh?" He said, but was stopped by the blonde. "Hold your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" said the rebel with over swelling pride. The thief shrunk with realization. _"Even a dimwit like him can tell what hill happen to us if there's a rebel leader stuck in as well."_ As they approached the town the blonde asked a strange question. "Where are you from horse thief?" Which he got a cliché retort. "Why do you care?" asked the man with slight anxiety. "A nord's last thought, should be home..." he replied with a obvious sincere tone.

"General Tullius sir! The headsman is waiting." Shouted a guard, getting a go ahead from their general. "General Tullius the military governor, and the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, must have something to do with us." Growled the blonde as he and many other prisoners shot glares to the pair of officials. "Imperials I can stand, but elves? Last time I was with an elf was when I used 3 greater stamina potions." Said the thief joking to the others. He noticed the glances and shrugged. "They cheat a lot with magic to be honest." he said earning a laugh from the blonde, and a nervous chuckle from the thief.

As they are unload from the cart, the cowardly thief prayed and the blonde was grumbling about lists. Drakar tried to plot and plan to every detail, but found no way to hug walls and shadows as few shown in midday. Every nook and cranny had at least a sentry or pair of guards. He aimlessly looked around the place until he heard commotion.

"I'm not a stormcloak! You can't do this!" Shouted the man sprinting for the exit, only to be turned into a pin-cushion. "You step forward." Called a friendly faced man as he looked at his list. "Who are you?" asked the man as he moved the feather up and down the list. "Alfime the second. Prince of the snow elfs." He said with a cheeky smirk. He had also earned the butt of a sword shoved into his stomach. "Forget it! You go to the block." She yelled as she pushed him to the stone chopping stone.

As the general ranted to the Jarl, a noise ripped across the mountain. Startling the crowds. "What was that?" Asked the same man who held the list. "It's nothing. Carry on." Said the stubborn general with a stern look on his face. The first causality was a man who interrupted their priest giving prayers. "For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with!" Shouted the brave rebel as he had his faced put down to the cement block. As his head was lopped off, they called on Drakar. He now felt some slight fear. Not that he couldn't escape, but that he knew he was going to oblivion.

A last roar was heard, but was now ripping through the air as a black mass landed in the courtyard. The being lashed it's tail across the yard and turned to Drakar who had rolled of the block and struggled to get up. He then had no more trouble getting off the ground, but a new problem arose as he was lifted in flown out of the town. How was he gonna get down.

* * *

 **A/N: Just so you know! I'm sure at least someone here has heard of Taming the World Eater on my original profile (Firestorm8756) and I've decided to remake and readjust this whole thing. More detail, funnier jokes, and more characterization. I cut the original story early, because I was still settling in with writing. As a whole in terms of expression. (I can write, but I only did so for work.)**

 **Now that I've settled into the grove of things, I want to welcome new and old readers into this now more critical in detailed version. I will try to drag out longer chapters, but I did this one as an introduction to this little revamp. I will do extra proof reading (If I have the time.) AND try to update and upload frequently.**

 **BUT I am not promising quantity over quality. When it comes to frequency I was close to uploading every couple months or so. Now that I've improved I hope to upload a little faster. To some I know that I should't take too long over just fanfiction, but... amz lonely. I also have many different things to work on. School, Work, and family/relationship matters.**

 **I love making these stories and I want to keep making them frequently, but real life doesn't wait for anyone. I just hope y'all can enjoy what I make and help me improve so I can give you more lovable and funny stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alduin flew through the air with sheer freedom. Relived that she had escaped the prison outside of time. Now she was even more free knowing exactly where the one bearing the similar ability is within her talons. Helpless and harmless as for the time. She knew he will stand before the dragon race once more, and so she shall deal with him before hand. She moved through the air freely as she thought she had won. To finally win the war she had waged among the humans, dragons, and traitors.

"E-Excuse me!" Shouted the man between her talons as she just huffed. He had no right to talk to her. She than felt him tap the back of her foot. "C-Can't we talk t-this out?" asked the cowardly human as he was obviously scared mindless. "I'm finished talking to your kind. After all we did you still revolted against our rule." she hissed as they flew closer to the ground. "C-Can we argue o-on the ground then?" He asked as she just gave an annoyed growl.

She had him right here and now. She could put him down gently or make him plummet from the clouds. It was a simple choice and she could easily choose the former. Though knowing the state the dragonborn is in currently she decided. She landed in a snowy clearing while tossing him some distance. "You run and I roast you alive."

Drakar complied with her threat and dusted himself off and walked in front of her. She watched each movement he made as he simply sat in front of her. "So you said something about a revolution?" He asked wondering what she had been talking about. Alduin nodded as she began to recall the events. "Us dragons and humans lived in harmony, dragons being kings and humans being servants." She said with pride remembering the great empire. "I reigned as an empress and ruled with a loose grip." She said, now confusing Drakar. "Then the dragonborn, a kinsman that has the soul of dova, but the body of man." She said staring at him, sensing the dragon soul within him. "And you said I was dragonborn? You gotta be kidding me. I've lived my entire life not knowing a thing about the "dragonborn"" He said crossing his arms and revived a surprised look from the dragon.

"Your own race doesn't praise you? You were the one who "freed" them from us thousands of years ago." She said with a slight frown. "Not that, but I find it ironic. You saved me from death by execution. Just because I crossed the border at a bad time to black marsh." He explained and revived a frown. She knew that the dragonborn was to be the emperor of the humans and rule as a monarch, but why was he to be executed? A king has a right to cross borders in his own kingdom.

She than observed his attire. Ragged clothes and foot wraps. "Are you at all of noble descent?" She asked only to get a laugh. "Sorry, but I wouldn't need to leave Skyrim if I was a noble." He said with a chuckle. She was extremely confused. She knew they couldn't see his soul, but he had to have come into contact with the amulet of kings at one point. "Have you ever touched the amulet of kings?" He reacted with obvious confusion. "Why would I want to? That's just asking for death." He said knowing nobody would buy or steal something so important to the empire.

Alduin just rolled her eyes as she now knew that the dragonborn was now a lost legend. In an odd way he seemed relatively harmless. Though just by looks he was more confused than she was. "Also, you said you "ruled with a loose grip". Was what you did that lean?" He asked remembering imperial history and the tale of the dragons.

The dragons ruthlessly killed and tortured thousands at a time until the human rose to strike them down. Drakar scratched his head in confusion with no major understanding of her intentions. She also stared with confusion as she nodded. "Housing, food, and work seems pretty fair ruling to me." She said with confidence. This troubled him slightly as he knew genocide and torture wasn't the best rule, but she had to be lying about this.

"Those are just the basics of human life. Not to mention you killed millions and enslaved the survivors!" He shouted and received a dangerous growl. "I rule how I see fit. I've never tortured or killed those who didn't deserve it!" She growled as she approached. Drakar knew this was stupid but he had an idea. "You want proof? Let's find a burial crypt. I can uncover something if I skulk long enough." He said only to get a disgusted look from her.

"You speak of grave robbing as if it's normal!?" She growled getting closer to him. The heat from her breath was signaling the preparation of flame breath. He took a step back and began to explain. "These aren't normal graves, their the graves of cursed nords that dragons denied their rest from a peaceful death!" He said with honesty. Alduin simmered down a little, but gave a growl. "Fine. In and out, you don't come up I'll assume your dead, or otherwise." She said with a grim voice.

Drakar nodded as they also arranged rules for each other. "So it's settled then, shall I give it one last gloss over?" He asked receiving a nod from Alduin. "First: In the even should dragons be resurrected, you will not raid or destroy settlements and engage in negotiation with mortals. In turn I or nobody else are legally obligated to hunt or slay dragons." He said with certainty as Alduin gave a nod. "Two: Dragons will not attempt to recreate events that happened centuries ago. Humans will not attempt to belittle OR become racist to dragons." Drakar said glancing up into the sky. "Third: My "Riding" privileges. No touching of scars, wounds, or the... base of you tail." He said with some confusion. Alduin gave a growl that suppressed his question quickly.

Once mounted up, Drakar noticed his extreme lack of gear and looked at Alduin. "Anyone outside the crypt will need your charms since I don't have any weapons." He said getting a annoyed growl. "Fine, no more than that then." She said as they took off.

* * *

(Drakar POV)

This is crazy. No, insane. I'm riding on the back of a legendary dragon. Hundreds of feet off the ground and I could see as far as the throat of the world. The view was stunning and took my breath away. The only way you could see something like this was on the highest peek in the Skyrim and yet, the movement, the air rushing past me. I felt so attached to the air around me, ignoring the bitter cold. I took a look at Alduin's body and noticed the multiple scars from past battles. She wasn't just powerful, but experienced and could kill even her own kind with ease.

I smiled as I saw the sun cradled between the crook of two mountains. It was obvious I was in love with the view as I heard Alduin snicker. "Your first time flying without plummeting to the ground?" Asked the dragoness as I just shrugged. "If I had known this was waiting for me, I'd hold the imperial wizards hostage to give me wings." I said as I watched the clouds pass under us. Alduin was now landing close to a place that I had taken noticed before.

What was it? Bleak Falls Burrow? We landed and bandits were already moving towards us. Alduin rushed off to take care of the archers and I charged a man with a war hammer.

I dodged a over head strike that dug into the snow and ice. I rammed my fist into the man's nose and ripped the hammer out of the ground. I slammed the metal head against his jaw and watched it bend and shatter unnaturally. Another one with a steel sword took a swing. I was in a bad position due to the weapon's weight. I quickly took an opening between his swings and slammed the end of the hilt into his stomach. I than swung up the head and made him nearly do a flip as the heavy weapon crushed his jaw from under.

I pulled the sword from the snow and turned my attention to Alduin. She was finishing up another bandit by roasting him while he squirmed under her talons. "Weak vermin. You joor must really have poor law with out us." She said looking at the charred corpse between her talons. It made me shiver at the fact that could have been him. I grabbed some armor from the corpses. After some fitting I looked at myself and smirked.

Hide and leather armor. He was always a fan of being sneaky, as it came with the title of thief. Alduin stared me up and down and I gave her a questioned look. "If your into humans than you need to find some else, or get me some stamina potions." I said sarcastically as she gave a threatening growl. "You insult me! I would never mate with a joor! Much less you!" She shouted, fire flaring up by the sides of her mouth. "It's a joke hot head. Learn to take a couple" I said before getting inside to avoid getting my behind roasted.

I was now inside the cavern. I crouched down at the sounds of voices and maneuvered my way toward a view point. Two, one male and another female. He grabbed a long bow from a nearby dead bandit, possibly killed by skever, and aimed two arrows. The minute he let them fly they dropped. He soon observed each body and grabbed their coin purses. He had also secured some more arrows and a chest. He than move around the halls, snatching up coins and potions if their of any use.

He than stopped at a bandit pulling a lever. Instantly he was shot up with poison darts and slumped onto the switch. I pulled him off of it and observed the room. Three symbols layed around, one collapsed on the floor in rubble. I looked over at some pillars and pushed them a bit to find a secret button, only to be surprised that they moved. I nodded and observed the symbols on the sides and then the symbols, including the broken one, and put two and two together. I arranged them accordingly and prepared to pull the lever and jump out of the darts at the same time. Once the lever clicked back a gate ahead opened to my relief. I walked through and slashed past some skever.

"Dir Vollan!" Shouted a ancient tongue as I dodged a swing from behind. I pivoted on my foot and rammed my sword into a dry corpse. I looked at it's face as the light from it's eyes slowly snuffed out. I released the sword and it dropped onto the ground. Seeing as the sword was stuck in it, I picked up his own and admired the still sharpened relic. The thing was known as draugr, ancient undead. I continued forward, killing anymore I found until I saw a mass of webs. I cut past them to encounter a screaming man. "Hey help!" Shouted the man as a giant spider dropped from a massive hole in the ceiling. It spit a web at me and I dodged it, only to find myself staring it down.

* * *

(Alduin's POV)

I tapped my claws on the ground waiting for the man. Why was I? His ancestors killed my kin and nearly killed me. I just grumbled as I really wanted to know what he meant by "torture and enslavement.". I never permitted such acts upon the humans. Not to my knowledge at least. I looked at the snow and it's gleaming crystals. I loved Skyrim's cold, yet beautiful weather. I looked around as I waited. I picked out the details in rock and the soft fall of the snowy climate. I than started convince myself he was dead. Shame, I would have loved to have know were those moronic lies came from before killing him.

I got off the ground and flung myself into the air. With the wind under my wings I breathed the sweet taste of the air around me. I loved this new sense of freedom and perhaps thanked those who imprisoned me to cherish my next kingdom more closely. I flew forward towards a burial of an old mate I had taken interest. He wasn't strong or cunning, but was adorable and young.

I landed to the burial site and looked at the stones the wrapped around the area. The human had celebrated his death. Each one of the dragons to be precise. I shouted my words of power into the grave and heard him roar to life and explode from the ground.

"Zu'u alok!" He shouted from the grave. I gave a soft chuckle as he glanced at me. "Alduin!? Empress I am grateful! I shall pay the humans back a thousand fold for this!" He said gratefully, but hissing at his defeat. "In due time dear Mirmulnir. For now we must plan." I said as he gave a low growl. He was already about to jump off on a killing spree, but I didn't want to resurrect him more than once.


	3. Chapter 3

Drakar moved along with a grumble. He didn't like the idea with a sword to his throat, but it usually kept him determined. If he left empty handed, dead. If he came back with some evidence then it might help hi chances of survival. Considering Alduin had made some noise at Helgan, it only meant they were a stepping stone in her plans. He whipped some spider blood off of him as he remembered the messy battle.

* * *

 **Two Hours Ago**

He dodged it's swipe and slashed along the back of it's legs. One side of it fell as he rammed the sword into it's back. With blood spurting out of it, it crashed to the ground with all that remains was a twitch. The thief that was squawking at him before hand was now, ungratefully, demanding to be cut down. He gave an eyeroll and was about to until a certain hunk of gold caught his eye. A solid golden claw dangled next to his hip in the webs. A wicked smile came across his face as he glanced at the dark elf. "You got a pretty hunk ok metal there." He said with a smile as the thief gulped.

"W-wait! We can share the treasures at the end of this crypt! J-just cut me d-down and-" He quickly shut him up with his blade. "Getting caught once is enough to prove to me you have no skill in this line of work." He said coldly. He cut the webs blocking his way and stripped the claw off of him with his notes on the burial crypt. "Ugh... I hope she at least gives me a bath before roasting me..." He muttered out loud, beginning to doubt her word.

* * *

 **Present**

Drakar moved though the crypt with ease. Sneaking past was easy and made him shrug off the draugr. Once he entered a hallway he observed the writing on the walls. The strange area depicted the events in ancient times.

He took out the golden claw and looked over at a door at the end of the hall. He hummed as he looked at the door and the symbols that connect to the top. He observed the claw as well and found similar symbols matching it. He nodded and matched the door's symbols in the same order and use the claw like a key. It turned, then shifted the lock. A rattling took place and symbols all matched up into one line. The door than slid downward and exposed a cavern.

As he walked forward, bats flew above disturbed by his footsteps. He then came across a monument of a wall and hummed at the sight of something glowing. He strained his eyes as it was fussy. Suddenly, the knowledge of a word struck itself onto his mind, burning it's image into the back of his skull. He dropped to a knee and looked behind him to see a lid pop.

A draugr with some serious equipment let out a growl. It unsheathed a blade that glowed with the powers of frost. Drakar got up and dove to the shadows. The undead roared and chased after him, but only after a single step in the area, and was cut down. The defeated draugr dropped and he collected it's valuables. He also found a tablet that depicted dragons and humans. He nodded as he believed it to be a sign of proof.

He turned around and started to head towards the main exit.

* * *

(Drakar POV)

I walked out, expecting to see Alduin, only to find her nowhere to be found. I gave a snicker and thought of how ignorant she was. I put the tablet in my pack and headed off to Whiterun. I wished to know if anyone could by the stone off of him, some dragon-humping scholar I assumed. Along the path I walked I thought about the dragon I had met. She seemed to believed that she and her people helped humans, or at the very least assisted them. I didn't know what the humans in ancient times were treated to, but I knew it wasn't kindness.

A hour or two passed without any real action, until I saw a giant marching across a farm. Warriors were charging at it with steel weapons. I pulled out a ancient nord bow I had snagged from the ruins and aimed a arrow. I twisted the string and let it fly. The small twist I gave it made it curve and compensates for wind direction. It was something I was taught in my time in the dark brotherhood.

The arrow struck the giants neck and it choked and stuttered. A female hunter, who I mind you has a great ass, fired two more into it's eyes. The giant soon fell with the might of the other nords. I holstered my bow and decided to be on my way. The huntress ran up to me to give a quick thanks and went over to rejoin her companions.

I walked up to the gates and was stopped by a guard. "Halt! Cities closed with the dragons about. Official business only." Stated the guard, effectively expressing that he had a hand up his ass with the jarl. "Umm... I came from Helgan! I came to inform him about the attack on the town." I said, not really lying. The guard nodded at the expression.

"You're from Helgan? Please head to the hall once you can. That attack assisted Bulgruuf in his escape." He said with the unnecessary bit of info, well unnecessary for me.

I walked into the town and saw an imperial arguing with a blacksmith, a guard captain on patrol, and just other everyday life and stuff. I waltzed around till I saw the jarl's hall. I yawned and glanced at the inn. I shrugged and knew that I had all the time in the world to give a dusty stone away. I walked in and looked at the keeper. "Hello. Heard for food and drink? Or do you wish to turn in?" She said with a smile on her face. I nodded and gave her a coin purse.

"Bed please. You don't know how long of a day it's been." He said tired. She giggle and nodded as she told him the room he has currently. He walked up to the room and just passed out on the bed, still clad in full gear.

* * *

(Alduin POV)

I hummed as the mountain we laid on was simple and comfortable. I wondered if the dragonborn had wasted his life in a way. She huffed at the thought of sympathy toward him. Though he didn't even know it, and he was almost put to the sword by his own kind. I was thinking about him too much, I had to be. Perhaps though, with convincing and the right state of mind he could have been a ally. I just shook it out of my head and remembered what my generals and second fathers said: "The joor are unstable! They are split among themselves. It is our job to regulate and assist them in know who are the true superior beings." In a way it seemed odd. Why were the dragons destined to assist them? Granted they are chaotic, but they seem to keep it out of the way from the normal population.

"Mistress, I itch for action. When may we fight!" Asked the young dragon I had resurrected. I nodded as I looked onward toward a small keep. It was a odd little place. It held humans and their crops. Perhaps it was possible to assist with their struggles of invasion. I looked over toward the younger dragon. He was excited to fight for the rebuilding of their empire. I liked his heart, but he was weak. I knew I should only like the strong, but he was just so sweet.

"Ease yourself for now dear friend. We must rest and be at full strength." I said as I curled into a slumber. Tomorrow, was never a day I would expect.

I had awoken to find myself pondering a odd question that morning. Was he really dead? Did manage to slip away? I was never able to find his body and from what it had looked, he never left the tomb. I tried to think of ways he was still alive in the caverns.

I gave a snarl as I knew why I was pondering the question. He is the only human that can stand between me and the empire I seek to build. I HAVE to know if he is truly dead or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the snow lightly dwindle down to the ground as I looked onward. The welp I resurrected was getting hard to control. I knew the promises I kept was until he died. I wasn't one to break them and if he was dead then I could break it with ease. But if he was alive he would pose a threat to the empire and my influence. A dova was keen on their words and don't break promises often.

"Alduin! How long will we stand idle!?" Shouted the fellow dov as I gave an annoyed hum. "I seek confirmation on someone. The Dragonborn couldn't have died that easily." I spoke with a slightly concerned growl. He suddenly roared and flew off. I attempted to command him, but his mind was not his own.

Only after an hour I had two guards dropped at my feet. He grumbled as he marched off once more, but in a different direction. I was holding myself by the teeth, as I wished to rip his head off. I glanced at the guards as the shivered and whimpered in the snow. "P-please! I-I have a-a spouse!" Pleaded a guard. The other whimpered as he was shivering hopelessly. The humans were weak, but until I know, I will spare them. "Leave." I hissed and followed the welp dova only to find him completely gone. I rushed over to his previous flight path and saw him heading towards a tower.

A sudden presents of a second dov struck me a I looked to see him. The sneaky runt of a Dragonborn.

He was running with a band of merry men and a dark elf as they approached the tower. She pondered to either wring Mirmulmir's neck or to thank him for drawing him out.

I prepared for flight only to have a feeling rip through me. Something wasn't right. No, something was terribly wrong. I looked back down and saw Mirmulmir already on the ground. The dovakiin was aggressive in his fighting as he jumped onto his head and ignored the snapping jaws.

I stumbled and launched off of the perch I had and was moving as fast as I could. I had hoped to save the poor saps life, but I was too late. A glow overwhelmed my sight as I halted my flight. All that was left was bone.

* * *

(Drakar POV)

I panted with exhaustion and felt anger burn in me. She didn't make good on the promise. Even thieves had standards and something that involved business like this was almost punishable, by death. "DOVAKIIN" Roared a familiar dragon as she landed in front of him. "We agreed to not kill each other-" I sneered, cutting her off. "Well then, would you like to explain why this tower is in ruins then?!" I shouted as a hopped off the skeleton. "Please tell me and the men how there where 16 guards and we only came to find one. Do explain!" I said pushing my luck. I honestly didn't care at this point. She was renown for tormenting people. Her and the dragon cult kill thousands, possibly millions in efforts to turn her into a god.

"You didn't return to me as promised!" She shouted, but I snapped at the pitiful counter-argument. "Can I really fucking return to you that easy. Do I have any wings on my back?! No!" I shouted throwing my sword down. Alduin reeled back in shock as I got closer. "I've been dragged away from Helgan, had to play tomb runner, and kill one of your half-ass lackeys. All because I was caught the second I stepped in the door of a hall!" I said annoyed. I looked over only to feel my wieght drop and be hung over hundreds of feet in the air, by a pissed dragon mind you.

"Are we riding, or are you going to put me down now?" I asked as she hissed. We were brought down to the grown and I was thrown. She growled and stomped around me. "Killing me only proves what I was saying you know." I said crossing my arms. "You! You lair! You said I had murdered thousands. I only sought those he had done wrong!" She screamed. I looked over and saw a massive amount of fog.

"Do you have a shout that can clean up weather?" I asked as she gave a annoyed growl. She walked up and saw the mist. "Why?" She said with annoyance. "Cast it on that area." I said as she gave a reluctant hiss.

"Lok Vah Koor!" I heard the thunderous shout, but had an odd familiarity with such a language. I turned to Alduin and saw her stance ridged and was practically in shock. I turned to see the field littered with burial crypts and chambers for sacrifice. Each one held secrets, all involved dragons. "This was around the era of dragons." I said looking forward.

It was no lie, draugr were cursed nords that may never find rest by the dragons. I turned to Alduin, to see her muttering. "T-This is impossible. I never have thought..." She stumbled back a little as I looked onward. "Maybe you're not to blame. After all the dragon cult did what they thought was a way of power." I said, now knowing the history of the cult.

* * *

(4 Hours ago)

"Ah! Exactly what I needed." Farengar said as he put the stone on the table. "What do you make of this?" He asked a hooded woman. "Hmm, It's about the dragon cult's lust for power. Something about "Exploiting the innocent." She said rubbing her hand on her chin. "What do you think that means?" I asked. Since I had an encounter with the tyrant herself I felt a little entitled to answers and questions. "It means that Alduin wasn't getting her hands dirty. Her followers had exploited her trust for power. Making them look like heroes, only to be found as murderers." The woman explained looking at the ancient encryption.

I nodded, noticing how Alduin reacted when I spoke the vague imperial truth. They recorded it from the eyes of ancient humans anyway, so it was no surprise. The dragon cult was reclusive and killed and kidnapped in the name of the dragons.

They were not human in many peoples eyes. They where almost demi-gods of undead, but in the end they all fell to the revolt that happened so long ago.

* * *

(Now, 3rd Person)

Drakar glanced back at Alduin. She was obviously in shock, so much that she had laid down a bit. "How could they betray me!" She hissed as grief and anger overtook her mind. "The dragon cult?" Drakar asked as he walked back. "No! Humans have natural power hunger. I cannot deny that, but my own kin. I was informed from every dragon that held a hunting or governing ground that the humans were sacrificing the wicked!" She shouted with rage. She was now planning to fly and resurrect each one. Only to kill them again, but more slowly and painfully.

"If it's your dragons to blame, then I think that, as their empress or whatever, you should help me. As a dragonborn I think I need to bring my power to the full extent so I can live up to what people expect." Drakar said with a smile, only to get a glare. "You just want free rides and power don't you?" Drakar gulped and knew that she could see him like glass. He was a thief after all. "Ok ok. It was a joke, but we should at least apologize to Whiterun hold. Your subordinate did go rouge on them after all." He said putting his hands on his hips. Alduin nodded, seeing as she was definitely in the wrong now.

After mounting up, they took off. Drakar was obviously enjoying himself on short trip, only to be cut off by thunderous shouting from the Throat of the World. "DOVAKIIN!" Echoed the shout as Alduin gave an annoyed growl. "Why must they call now?" She said with annoyance as they landed at the watch tower. They were in the middle of a damage check, only to scramble at her terrifying sight.

Drakar then hopped down and worked his magic. "Whoa! Hold up guys, shes fine!" He called as they held their weapons up. "Dragonborn!" Shouted a guard as they slowly withdrew their weapons. "Alduin" Nodded Drakar as she bowed her head. "Forgive me, that idiot with scales diffed my orders and attacked on whim." She said, her pride obviously bruised.

The houscarl sheathed her blade and walked to Drakar. Just before she spoke, Farengar rushed to Alduin. She barely had time to react as a million questions ran out of his mouth. Drakar quickly pulled him back and looked at the nervous dragon. "Do you mind?" He said annoyed as Drakar groaned. "Could you give it one at a time? I'm no mage to know how important this could be to you, but I'd refrain from making her nervous or pissing her off..." He said as Alduin gave a puff of flame through the sides of her mouth.

Farengar nodded, though quick, his questions had slowly to a manageable pace. "So the mighty Dragonborn. I was informed of your "Legacy" and found that you were suppose to fell dragons. What's special about her?" Drakar gave a light chuckle as he told her he would explain at Dragonsreach. Alduin and Drakar decided to move in convoy with the guards. To avoid unwanted trouble.

Alduin and Drakar exchanged stories. Alduin, telling the tales of useless mates and rebellious dragons. Drakar, telling tales of the places he's been to, things he's stolen, wrongs he righted. All while getting rich in the underworlds or the realm.

* * *

The entire hall had moved to the balcony as Alduin gave a nervous shuffle. "So Dragonborn. Why have you brought this dragon here? Why must you?" Asked the Jarl as Drakar gave a chuckle. "Well she's passive for now. She's also Alduin." He said only for guards to spit out their drink and the Jarl reacting in absolute shock. "Alduin!? The World Eater?!" Shouted the Jarl as Drakar nodded, well aware of the legend.

"Yeah. Turned out that part of the legend wasn't all that true. Can't really rule what's in ruins or wiped from existence. That and she kinda wishes to forge her empire from beings she trusts next time." Drakar explains as the Jarl just rubbed his temples. "The Dragonborn of legend has made friends with the bane of man... This world works in ways I may never understand..." He said sitting down. Drakar let out a awkward chuckle as he glance at the mountain where the shouts echoed from.

"Alduin. What was that?" He asked hinting at the call. "The Greybeards... My brother, and top lieutenant had abandoned me in seeking meditation. He left me in my time of need, but I wouldn't cal him traitor..." Alduin hummed as Drakar tilted his head. "Another dragon? That sounded like multiple." He mention the multiple shouts as she nodded. "He has taken disciples during his trip and trained them in the Way of the Voice." She said with a light chuckle.

"An art of teaching joor in the tongue of dragons..." She mentioned as she turned to him. "If you wish to seek the power of dova in a way that walks with honor and knowledge, he and the Greybeards may teach you." She says as she looked at the top of the mountain. Her brother and top officer laid upon that mountain. Drakar hummed and nodded. "Next trip I guess. Wanna come to?" He asked her.

Alduin looked and surprise and nodded. "I may have to keep you out of trouble." She said was he walked over to the Jarl. "We'll be off now. Sorry for the surprise." He said scratching the back of his head. "No problem. I'm honestly glad that the legend may not be true after all." He said with a smirk. Drakar nodded as he patted his shoulder. After mounting Alduin, they left for the mountain.

"Father! Your circlet!" Shouted one of his children as he felt his brow. "DRAGONBORN!" He screamed off of the balcony.

* * *

Alduin looked back at the hall and then sighed. "You stole something off of him, didn't you?" She asked, reading him like a book. "Never said I stopped being a thief, have I?" Said the man, twirling the circlet on his finger.


	5. Chapter 5

The flight was silent as they simply focused on the problem at hand. He hummed as he turned over and looked at the wounds that littered her back. Scars and marks shown to be carved by the weapons of man. He winced wondering if she still held hatred for some in her heart. As they neared a black temple halfway up the mountain, she spoke. "May you speak to the joor? They may take an aggressive approach to my arrival." She said as Drakar nodded. They than landed in the courtyard and was greeted by a group of elders.

"Alduin?! May I ask why we must bare this visit?" Shouted on stepping forward. Drakar dropped down and walked forward to greet him. "I heard you wanted dovakiin? Dragonborn, I mean." He said as the elder's eyes narrowed.

"Are we to think you are the dragonborn? The man whom rode on the World Eater's back?" he said as the other elders prepared their voices. The grumbling was felt as their voices stirred in their throats. "Let us taste your voice. May you shout?" He asked as Drakar noticed an odd echo in the back of his mind. Suddenly it ripped out of his lungs as a massive force shot from his mouth. The force pushed the elders back some as the one in front looked in surprise.

"Such a unique accent. Unless Alduin has the patience to train someone of your caliber, you must be dovakiin, or someone special." He said as he put his hands together as the other elders hummed as they brought their balance back under themselves. "It is an honor to meet you dragonborn, but I have a question." He said as Drakar nodded.

 _"Three. Two. One"_ He counted down in his head as the graybeard asked: "Why where you riding Alduin?" Drakar and Alduin sat in the courtyard, explaining of how she was betrayed and tricked into being the World Eater. "I see. This ancient dragon cult. They wished for the power of the dragon overlords, so they sacrificed innocents, and she never knew it specifically?" He asked as Drakar and Alduin nodded at the same time.

"Well then. Alduin, dragonborn; would you wish to seek refuge in High Hrothgar?" Asked the old man as they sat in the opening.

Alduin huffed as the Dragonborn nodded for her to wait outside and she felt déjà vu set in. She then decided on something, a family visit. She flew up a little further to the mountain peek and found her brother laying on a rock in meditation.

"Zeymah, It has been a while." She said, waking him from his meditation. "Alduin, I have not seen you since your Helgen appearance." He said dropping to the ground and glaring at her. She looked down and frowned as he approached. "I should have listened. I should have know I was consuming innocent souls, but I put too much faith in the regional commanders" She hissed as Paarthurnax hummed.

"I see now you were right. I put too much faith in my followers loyalty." She grumbled only to feel Paarthurnax start to laugh. "Dear britta! I am sorry, but I'm relieved you finally understood how you fell." He said as she growled. "I fell from a cheapshot!" She yelled only for him to laugh harder. Once he calmed down he smiled at her. "But I can't say I convinced you. Who has then?" He said as Alduin froze.

"The dovakiin helped me realize my mistakes." She said as Paarthurnax looked shocked. "The dovakiin? Here I believed that it was a resurrected dova!" He said as it was obviously unexpected.

She gave a sigh as she looked further down the mountain at the temple. She wondered what they were doing.

"Dovakiin, I wish to ask why you had partnered with the world eater." Declared the only speaking elder as he just shrugged. "She saved me from an executioner axe. Other than that, things just fell into place." He spoke honestly as the elder hummed. The man gave Drakar some lessons of the shout he gotten.

He walked to the courtyard to continue his lessons. He saw that Alduin had disappeared once more, until a howling wind rushed over them.

"Dii drog!" Shouted the collective voices of the greybeards. Paarthurnax landed in front of them as Alduin hovered above. Drakar's hand glided to his sword slowly as he looked at the two dragons. "Stay your hand dovakiin. I am Paarthurnax, master of the greybeards." He said as Drakar eased himself.

"I must thank you for convincing dii briina, my sister, from attempting to seal her or your fate." He said as he spoke in a more friendlier tone. The greybeards watched in awe as he gave a bow to the dragonborn. He scratched the back of his head as he nodded to him.

"You know me; saving the world and such." He said as Alduin gave a chuckle. "Such words coming from dovakiin is laughable. Especially one such as you." She said as he just shrugged. The greybeards were in awe as their master, who rarely visits, has bowed to the dragonborn in respect. "So what now?" Asked Drakar as they stood in the courtyard. "I believe you should unlock your potential of dragonborn. Should you choose to do so." Spoke the elder after recovering from the initial shock.

Drakar looked at Alduin and Paarthurnax and then the elders. "Depends. Who's teaching who?" He asked as the dragons hummed at the words. "For securing the fate of the world. I believe that the least I could do is teach you the way off the dov. Should you choose so." Said Paarthurnax as he looked up the mountain. "However, neither I or Alduin can constantly lift you toward the peak, as it is rather annoying." Spoke the elder as his gaze focused on the peak.

"Then how? Unless you want my skin to peal off from those wind chills then I need an easier way." He said as Paarthurnax gave a toothy grin. "We shall give you the knowledge of this shout as your first lesson. It shall grant you access to the mountain peak." He said as he shouted words of power upon the ground. He looked down as the shouted words engraved themselves into his mind.

Unlike the last shout he learned, he found himself simply etching it across his current vocabulary, rather than having it enforced and tearing into him. He felt it's echo as he looked back up at the dragons and hermits.

"Astonishing, you're power really is true to that of legend." Said the elder as he just shrugged. "One of a kind I guess." He said as both the dragons nodded. "Of many before you, but perhaps none to surpass." Said Paarthurnax as he flung himself into the air and stared down at the dragonborn. "You must also earn your place among dova. While I am grateful you had saved Alduin and perhaps this world, I must know if you are worthy of the blood of dov, not just that in tinvaak." He said, flying to the peak of the mountain.

"So Aldu-" He started, only for her to fly down the mountain. Drakar sighed, knowing he lost his luxury's now. "Be grateful dragonborn. Few of use had learned the way of the voice directly from Paarthurnax. Even then, we as his students have been left to discover the rest of the language on our own." Said the greybeard as he nodded and gave a sigh. "Alright, guess I'll march myself up there and see what I can do." He said as he started the climb by walking towards the summit.

He stopped at the snowy whirlwinds as he remembered the shout's echo. He breathed in and pushed the massive force out from his lungs. "Lok Vah Koor!" He shouted as the voice blew away and calmed the raging winds of frost. There he marched to the peak to continue his lessons.

* * *

(Alduin POV, Skys of Skyrim)

I was above such curiosity, I knew I shouldn't give in to the temptation as I saw it. I wanted to refuse, but my body begged for it. I suddenly lurched downward at the man as I dove from the clouds. The man screamed as he ducked down into the dirt as she now hung over him. "P-Please! D-Don't kill me!" He begged as he curled into a ball, but I wanted something else.

I looked over and saw the basket of pastries that he had dropped in his haste. A pastry had fallen out onto the soil, still having light steam drifting from it. "A trade then; the basket for your life." I said with malice as the man looked up at me. "B-But my wife would kill me either way!" He whimpered as I growled. I couldn't get him killed either.

It was frustrating, that humans could make such attractive things. "Fine, I shall speak to you wife." I hissed as the man was about to protest, I made sure he didn't as I stared at him with deadly content. The man slowly lead me through the woods, until we found a small cabin. There a woman stood in shock as the man had shrunk.

"H-Honey, w-what's the m-meaning of this?" She asked as I stared at her. "Those little fruit breads. Make them." I hissed, seeing the two still themselves. The man pivoted and faced me with shock and anger on his face. "WHAT!?" Each one screamed as I just growled. The day progressed as I waited outside with the man, who was given a bedroll and a candle for some reason. His wife soon came out, glaring at him, as she held entire batches of pastries. "O-Ok, ma'am. I made a batch, but I'm not sure if it could satisfy yo-" I silenced her with a hum as she simply set them in front of me.

The steam and smell wafted into my face, taunting me for them. I picked one from the try and held it in my jaws, then gently lifted it onto my tongue. I pressed it against my mouth and felt the flavors of the steamy apples and flaky bread melt and mold into a delicious. I softly rolled it around and swallowed and picked another. The couple fell into silence as they watched the dragon feast. I than noticed how uncomfortable things have gotten now that conversation was out.

"Tell me joor, how does one make these?" I asked as the woman perked up. "W-Well, can you make them?" Asked the small woman as I hummed. I wasn't truly human wife material, seeing as I wasn't even human, but I wished to know so that I might be able to see if Drakar could make some. For a favor, of course. "I wish to know if I could teach someone. A recipe is more what I'm after." I said as the woman nodded.

"I'll compile a note with the details, would you wish to stay until I'm finished?" She asked as I graciously took the opportunity. I noticed the man grumbling, only for the woman to threaten him with a ladle. "Don't you grumble! You've brought her, so now she should be treated as a guest!" She shouted as the man winced. I found myself curios of what made her choose him as a mate.

I had shuffled over to the window as she was nearby, with my small collection of pastries, we conversed. "Tell me, what made you fall for your mate?" I asked, as the conversation on relationships came up. "Oh, in his prime he was stunning." She purred, now holding her cheek while day dreaming. "He was strong, fast, and a soldier!" She said as she drooled over her memories. It was hard to believe that man was once such an idol, the woman's smile faded though, as she remembered how it all shifted.

"However, a fateful day lead him to near death." She said as she had set down her parchment and twisted her apron. "His entire platoon was wiped out by an elven ambush during the wars with the Aldmir Dominion." She said as I looked at her in surprise. "He was ripped up, his body scared and twisted. They assumed he was tortured for information." She continued, eyes getting hazy with tears.

"It took so many healers and spell breakers, a-and-" I stopped her, as she was on the verge of tears. "No more. There is no need to tell me the rest." I said, looking at her with sympathy. I knew war brought out the worst of beings, but one things dova and humans can agree on; are that elves are a race of cowardly, racist morons with god complexes. Granted, there are those who know their place in the realm, but the majority still stand.

As she finished, she had given me a little saddle bag that I hung around my neck. "I thank you joor. May I know your name?" I asked as the woman smiled. "Julia, that lump over there is Helem." She said with a joking tone. The man gave a gruff hum as Julia rolled her eyes as I leaned in closer. "May you go easy on him? My reputation proceeds me, so I cannot hold him accountable." I said as the woman turned her head in confusion. "And what name would such a friendly dragon have?" She ask as I prepared myself.

"Alduin." I said as the woman's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She looked at me in shock as I tried to do damage control. "But, I have ceased my actions! I no longer wish to harm those who are that of innocence." I said as the woman gulped, but she steadied herself as she turned to Helem. "NEXT TIME TELL ME WE HAVE HONORABLE GUESTS!" She shouted at him, throwing a ladle that she had stowed in her dress.

She turned back and gave a soft sigh. "I believe my husband needs his head soaked. Lady Alduin?" She asked, requesting her attention. "I believe my husband needs a "ride"" she said, her eyes flashing a signal I knew too well. After all, women didn't need much more than glances to communicate sometimes.

I stomped over to him and gripped him in my claws. He yelp as he screamed for Julia as he struggled and squirmed as I leaped upward. After a small flight of 15 something feet off the ground, I flung him into the clouds. His body briefly disappearing until I spotted him once more. I snatched him at the correct time as I caught him from his doom. He shivered and gripped my claw and foot as I gently landed, throwing him to the ground.

"Now, what did we learn?" Asked Julia, with a nice smirk on her features. "W-Women a-are s-scary!" He stuttered as me and her laughed lightly. "I wonder. Do you have a man Alduin?" She asked me as I turned away. "No." I said flatly. It was the truth as I had no major interest with any other dov. The one I resurrected was weak and would have never been able to face any competitors, and said other dov could never please her as true mates. "Come on. You're the only dragon I've seen, and my be the only one left! At least have eyes for a good man!" She said, trying to encourage me to speak. I honestly don't know anyone else.

I then had a thought. "Ever heard the name: "Drakar"?" I asked as both her, and the husband, perked up. "A no good thief, liar, killer, assassin." Growled the husband as he stood ridged. He stomped forward as he was now ranting. "He slaughtered hundreds of good men and women. I even think he killed children once!" He roared as Julia tried to stop him. "Honey-" He interjected quickly. "WHAT!? He's the reason MY platoon was killed! He sold out! He's a part of the Thieves Guild and Black Brotherhood! He NEEDS his head rolling of a chopping block!" He screamed as I growled. "And how's this true?" I asked as he looked to me.

"He was caught, and was sentenced to death at Helgan's chopping block." He said, I felt everything freeze as I noticed just how bad I may have made things.

* * *

(3rd Person, Throat of the World)

"Su'um arhk morah, dovakiin." Said Parthurnaax. He laid on the mountain peak as Drakar meditated along side him. He felt the chilled air whip around him, frosted blades running against his skin. He found himself ignoring the cold, the wintry gallows as he contemplated on his past. He had done terrible things, and regretted before. He always had guilt, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. He had always been, and always will be a thief, liar, traitor, killer, and whatever evil deeds he has done. He could do as much good as he wanted, but he could never save himself a fate in oblivion. _"At least I can see them again."_ He thought as darkness entered him.

 _"So I can strangle the life out of them. One. More. Time."_


	6. Chapter 6

Drakar was always a clever kid, but sometimes, life wasn't fair to those too clever. Drakar has a broken home and family, abusive father, whore mother, and bullied and picked on due to his size. He was short and slim compared to most boys was obvious, due to his malnutrition. It came with his little package of poverty.

Yet, he was still clever. He had taught himself how to pickpockets when he was just five, climb easily at eight, and track guard patrols at nine. He was saving up to get out of the household. Buy his own citizenship records and run away. It wasn't until his parents found his stow away savings.

"You little runt!" His father shouted, blindsiding his temple with an ale bottle. He collapsed as his mother gave him a dark glare. "I should give you off to the brothel." She hissed, walking to his father for an argument over how it's split. He held his head and felt a warm wet substance, crimson red painted his hand as he pulled it away. He than broke into a sprint, smashing past the door, dodging his parents as he made his way through the streets.

"You greedy brat! You come back here!" Shouted his father as he kept running. Tears stung his eyes, blood trickling from the wound on his head. He than stopped at a guard post. He looked on nervously, as he had a reputation among the guards. "Oh look, the sneaky rodent in our rafters." Slurred a drunk guard, stumbling out of the post. "Ehh? What you fall down?" He asked as he saw the blood running down his face.

Drakar collapsed as the guard quickly sobered up. He sobbed violently as the guard called for the others in the post. He was brought inside, given bread laced with some minor healing herbs. His head wrapped in potion drenched bandages. "Your father did this?" Asked the guard captain as Drakar said everything. How he had forced himself to steal, to sneak, and to climb. The guards nodded as they asked more and more questions.

Finally the guards nodded and gave him the night inside the post barracks. The next day, was horrid. His parents had a menacing aura as they had managed to PAY off the fee with what HE earned. The guards glared, their fists clenched as they watched the parents take him away. He than felt cold steel press against his back, flat and had slipped into a strap in his ragged trousers. "Teach yourself more than just thievery, learn to stand up to yourself." A guard whispered as the parents had turned to finish some insults and paperwork at the guards.

He hid it well, and each following night he practiced, leaving his hovel in their attic through a nice, gaping hole in the roof. He ran across the rooftops until he found the post, with guards ready. They than trained him, to use his body type like no other. To move quickly, silently, deadly. He had mastered it at the age of 11.

His mother was about to sign him up for the brothel. He was obviously not glad about it. "You useless brat! Focus on making us proud, not your little sneak thief ways!" She screamed as his father threw a bottle at him, annoyed. The young man was brought to the brink as he dodged the bottle as his father growled. "This little shit thinks he's tough. You think you can take me!?" He screamed as he rose from the broken chair in their home. He slowly walked towards him and raised a fist. The minute it punched forward, he snapped.

He dodged it and gripped his wrist. He kicked out his knee and slammed him face down into the broken glass from the tossed bottle. Without thinking, he pulled his dagger out and slammed it into the back of his head. The man didn't move and his mother screamed. He dashed forward and plowed the knife into her neck as she choked on her blood and collapsed to the floor.

"Not bad kid." Said a voice as his arm flung toward the voice as the dagger was thrown. The person snatched it out of the air and stared at him. Black and red leather armor. A cowl hugging against the sides of his head. Drakar stood in a defensive stance, ready to fight. "Easy there. I like your fire, but no need to kill a friend." He said as he smiled behind the black hood.

Drakar didn't drop his guard, but relaxed slightly. "I have an offer; one that could save your life." He said as he spun the thrown blade between his fingers. Drakar was listening. "Simple; you kill some bad people, we pay you with coin, food, bed, and exercise. Sound like a deal?" Asked the mysterious man. He slowly stretched his hand, but stopped. "Why should I trust you?" Asked the boy as the man chuckled. "Well, what will the guards think? A boy they taught and mentored has killed in cold blood, with their own tactics, none than less." He said as Drakar just looked down. "Have a name?" Asked the assassin as he looked down. At this moment he had no name, and the assassin knew it.

He slowly outstretched his hand and grasped his. "I have none." He muttered as the assassin hummed. "We shall give you one, for you are apart of a newer family, a family that takes frustrations out on their targets, rather than a scruffy young man." He said as Drakar managed a smile.

A smile that faded into shadow with his new figure father.

* * *

(3rd POV, Throat of the World)

Drakar stilled against the cold. His years of assassination was long behind him. He swore to silence, promising that each one of them had their identities and voices secret unless heard. He loved each one of his family, now he stayed a thief. He had joined because he was bored of bloodshed, he wanted a real job that had risk, reward, and real life to it. He now felt the thrill of testing his abilities on the most keen foes, the most observant sentries, the most aggressive and wild men who were hellbent on finding him.

He heard the soft flapping of wings as he neared broke his meditation. The being landed behind him and Paarthurnax. He and Drakar. Broke their trance and looked back to see Alduin. She held a dark glare on Drakar as she approached. "Mind telling me who you are?" She asked as she stalked forward. He noticed a bag dangling from her neck. "Some impressive jewelry there. Who you threaten for?" He asked as she scoffed.

"Tell me now! Are you Drakar, or a monster!?" She shouted, Drakar flinching at the last word. "Don't say that..." he whispered as she hissed. "Admit! You're a criminal! More than a thief!" She shouted as Drakar felt himself shaking softly. "Stop." He growled.

"Murderer!" She shouted as he snapped. "AND WHAT SAY YOU!? WORLD EATER?! YOU HAVE NEARLY HUNTED HUMANS TO EXTINCTION, YOU SWALLOW OUR SOULS FOR POWER, YOU MADE MONSTERS OUT OF MEN!" He shouted, silencing her. He looked at her, burning hatred as his eyes peering directly into hers.

"How would you feel? Your parents not being gods or divines, but men and women. Men and women who are tainted by their own desires. I suffer that fate!" He shouted as he looked at them. "That "murderer" thing? It saved me from death! From madness!" He said as he fumed. He stomped around as he was trying not to lash out at her, but that was was only one urge he was pinning down. He couldn't scream anything about her past, other than the world eater bit, but he wasn't trying to blast her wounds with salt. He than roared and stomped off to a secluded part of the mountain in attempt to halt his rage.

* * *

(Alduin POV)

I've never have thought to see him so mad over it. I was shocked and a very angry that he hadn't told me he was a murderer, but now I was sure something was much worse brewing inside him. I finally let his words set in, and they cut deep. I was so frustrated and angry that I wanted to throw him off the cliff, but I couldn't get to it. I pondered his words as I wondered why his parents played a factor. I gave up and noticed Paarthurnax's eyes on me.

"I understand that whatever you discovered, whatever it might be, was long past him until you brought it to surface." He said as I realized it. I turned to see him still at the cliff edge as Paarthurnax sighed. "I shall comfort him, you will apologize when you're both calmer." He said as he walked forward as I hung my head in shame. I than heard the most pitiful thing that made even Paarthurnax halt.

Sobbing, Drakar was sobbing. I looked over as he heard him mutter between sobs. He was trying to rebuild what I tore down, reassuring himself he was fine and that he wasn't in a world as cruel as he thought it was. It shattered my heart and I don't know why. I would normally write it off as pitiful, not needed, a sign of weakness like any dov would, but it broke me to see him like this. It built in my heart as I gave a growl and, not being able to withstand it, flew off. I hopped to a mountain peak a good distance and finally let it out.

A deafening roar that shook the earth. I knew that my bellows would still be heard, but I needed to release it. When I finished, I stared into the heavens and was planning rather awkward reunion. My parents were, after all, God's like Drakar described. However I honestly didn't know what they were gonna think.

I than noticed two bright lights, coming from the clouds as they descended from their heavenly kingdom. "Daughter, It has been some time since you're exile." Said Akatosh, dragon god of time, and my father. "Yes dear, nasty little creatures sent you away for quite some time." Said Debelia, goddess of charm and fertility, my mother.

I gave a hum as I knew that I wasn't escaping a lecture. "What did I tell you? When a mortal holds and elder scroll, deal with them first!" Said my father as I groaned. "And what would happen if you really did fight our dragonborn? Judging from his past, he might be able to take you down!" My mother spoke with worry. "I'm sorry, it's just that... why him?" She asked as the gods had gave curious hums. "Why was he dragonborn? Aren't you concerned that he could cause massive damage? Haven't you foresaw his fate when you applied you blessings?" She asked as her father hummed.

"The dragonborn is what we choose, but he himself is pure to wield such power. His upbringing has nothing to do with a newer evil he must vanquish." He said as I now had a concern. "A army of undead wishes to sweep the lands, then a new foe you two will wish to claim Skyrim, and then, the rest of the realms." He said as Debilia gave another concerned rant. "That man is your best hope to restore you to a hero and possible god!" She said as My jaw almost touched the floor.

"This evil... what is it?" I asked as the two gods grumbled. "A shift in time in space will fill this world. Power reawakening the dead and calling for their arms. It maybe a century away, but you and the dragonborn must act to prepare for this event. Find relics to enhance strength, train, prepare Skyrim itself for this turmoil." Said my father as he and mother began to return to their kingdom of power and peace.

A century, for me was easy, but Drakar may not make it that long. Even if he did he would be old and weak, never battle ready. I knew I still had to warn him, perhaps his heir could finish the task laid ahead. I launched off the mountain side and bolted to the Throat of the World.

* * *

(Drakar POV)

The wind, sweet yet bitter, still carried her words. Murderer. I had done things, that I cannot deny, but it felt so strange coming from her. I just looked onward as I had stopped the tears. I hadn't cried in awhile, and to tell the truth; I did it just to reassure myself that I'm human. That I do have emotion and feeling. I had watched many die or be killed, and yet to this day I never seen it change.

I heard the sound of a body crash onto the snow and stirred in silence. "Drakar..." It said as I wanted to yank myself away from it. I wasn't impressed at the tone of sorrow in her voice. "Drakar? Can you listen to me?" She asked, I didn't want to. I felt almost betrayed by her shouting and I wanted nothing to do with her. "Please Drakar, this is important!" She called as I sighed.

"What? If you say something like "Oh goodness! I'm so sorry!" then I'm gonna puke." I hissed as I turned to look at her. Her features had concern painted all over them. "I have received a prophecy." Said the dragon as I groaned.

"By the gods, kill me now. Which one? Elderscrolls, dragon, dadric? Really, please tell me what's so important." I said as I was getting pissed. Prophecy was a way of saying "your fate is sealed!" too me, and I really don't like the idea of someone choosing my future. Not since the last couple times. "This is important Drakar! This could be the end of Tamriel itself!" She growled as I bolted up from were I was sitting. "So were you! You signified the end times, yet it seems you don't mind talking instead of killing now! What next, a bunch of seductive demons come to rule the world?" I said as her face was slowly getting more and more frustrated.

"Drakar, this means the end of us all. It means no gods, no man, no dov, NOTHING!" She shouted as I felt her anger now igniting. "Nothing will be left other than a dark empire of other worldly beings!" She shouted as I just sighed. "Great, what do they do?" I asked as she sighed. "I don't know, they are to arrive next centuries and with vast armies." She said as I sat there, looking at her like she was an idiot. "D-Do you have any idea how fucking vague that makes it? How in all the realms am I suppose to prepare for something I have no knowledge of!?" I said, fire in my blood as I looked at her.

"You're telling me something that might not even be true! Prophecy isn't even all that true most of the time either way!" I said holding the sides of my head, racking my brain at how stupid this massive black lizard is. I just sighed and looked at her. Her anger vanished into a simple heavy-hearten frown. I just gave up. "Fine, whatever it is I'll TRY to prepare for it. You said a century right?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well looks like I'm enrolling myself into the collage again." I groaned. I had tried magic on my adventures and found it a little too difficult. Granted; it was still fun and I enjoyed it a lot, but after the second incineration I was told to focus on different classes other than destruction or restoration. "Collage? What does life skill have anything to do with this?" She asked as I looked at her. "I mean the Collage of Winterhold. It's a mage school and are renown for there... longevity" I said as I remembered how the arch-mage didn't look a day over 132 when I first signed up.

I looked at her as she nodded, but remained silent. I was planning my trip as I pulled my map and set it on a rock. I thought of the paths and how I could get there easier, only to feel a tail poke my shoulder. "Drakar. I really am sorry. Can I assist in some way?" She asked in a low voice, and hurt pride. "Well, I could use some traveling assistance." I said as I felt a little bad for my outrage, but I didn't leave her to simply be let off. I sprung up and turned to her.

"Here are MY rules: NO mentioning of my past, NO name calling that involve murderer, and finally: DON'T piss me off if you don't want a tongue lashing." I said as I stared at her crimson red eyes. They showed a pitiful attempt to command my presence in the form of authority, only to fail as she turned away with a nod.

I looked away as well and sighed. "And I accept your apology, but you're gonna fly a lot now to pay it back." I said with a smirk on my face as she gave what sound like a relived sigh.


	7. Intermission 1

**Well now... I'm fuckin' stuck. Listen! Right now I have massive writer's block and I decided that these chapters may be a little late. I'm not on hiatus or busy, just out of ideas on how the story progresses. It'll come to me soon, but in the mean time: I'm working on some other stories. I love this story to bits and I'm currently playing Skyrim again to regain my bearings on both the main story, side quest stories, and all the other foundations of story Bethesda gave to make cannon. So, for now, I'll give you little shorts in between sets of chapters I'll churn out. Perhaps every 5 or so I'll put in a intermission.**

 **This is just my scapegoat to help keep the story rolling and add some comedy/foreshadowing in between, I'm saying this now because I think I need to relax a bit and work on my other stories. I'll get back on the chapters the minute it comes to mind! I love you all and I hope this little intercept doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

Drakar was bored. He still felt the rush in the air as they flew over the lands, cold rushes of wind biting at him. "Dovakiin. How much farther?" She asked as Drakar chuckled. "You'll know. This will feel like a summer breeze once we hit The Pale." He retorted as he glanced down toward the ground. "Hey miss-grumpy, think we could touch down for a bit?" He asked as Alduin growled. "Don't say that. I'm queen of the dragons!" She roared as Drakar smirked. "Lovely, I'm Molag-Bal. Touch down or I'll rip your soul from your body!" He mocked as he wrapped his arms around her neck, trying to wrestle her.

"S-STOP!" She yelped as he was now slinging his full weight around her. It didn't complicate the flight until something unfortunate. Suddenly, he lost his grip and his voice was now growing distant as he screamed, plunging toward the earth. She quickly bolted down, her wings folded in until she managed to catch him in her jaws. She made sure she lightly gripped the man, but she almost bit him in two as she realized how close the ground was. She instantly threw him upwards, hard enough to counter-act the falling force.

He had gone up slightly, then struck ground, knocking the wind out of him. "D-Damn." He growled as he finally registered the pain. However, Alduin was barely conscious as she had struck the ground at full impact. She felt the pain in her wing. Crushed under her weight and the force of the fall. Drakar rushed to her and saw her state.

"You absolute moron..." She hissed as the pain wasn't getting any lighter. "Shit! Hold on!" He growled as he pulled a potion from his bag. There it held a special potion, potent enough to heal a lost human limb, but might only just keep Alduin feeling ok. "Open up, it's a little bitter." He said as he pulled the cork. She smelled the sour medicine, but didn't reject. As she managed to gulp down the bitter liquid, she felt the effects only heal her minor wounds, sealing any and all gashes, but not the bones in her wings.

"Hold on, our crash at least did something to benefit this." He hissed as he looked over and saw the toppled trees and branched of some nearby trees that were hit in their plummet. Drakar gathered the massive branches and even a log or two. He then stripped thatch and bark off of them, and headed towards some plants. He worked for about an hour, scavenging and foraging for the right amount of materials. "That should do it!" He said with a smile on his face as Alduin had managed to recover enough to roll off her wing, but it was still broken and bent unnaturally. "This better be good. Useless dovakiin..." She hissed as the pain throbbed in her broken bones as the man walked over.

He drug behind him an odd assortment of logs and and twining. He than saw the way the wing was out. "Dovakiin, what ar- ACK!" She yelped as the pain flared as he gripped her wing by the rim. Her jaws snapped at him, but he stood strong. "Calm down!" He shouted as she roared and screeched as he fixed the odd device to her wing. "DOVAKIIN!" She roared as her mouth then began to shoot fire. "STOP!" He roared as he gripped her jaws and shut them.

She was shocked to find such power in a man like him. He stared in her angry eyes and reflected the look with even more ferocity. "Let. Me. Finish." He hissed with darkness lacing his voice. She felt shivers creep up her back as her anger molded into fear. She then felt tears sting her eyes as she couldn't argue or talk due to the hands that remained firm to keep her mouth shut.

"I am trying to help. You need a splint for the damage to heal naturally. Unless you want a crooked wing for the rest of your life!" He spoke, letting the anger in his voice fade as he saw tears begin to fall. She remained silent as he readjusted and tighten the splint around her wing. He had to make a few cuts, new measurements that took longer, but he was successful. The makeshift splint had set her wing correctly.

"Sorry for no warning, but I had a feeling you'd reject it either way." He said in a more sympathetic tone as the dragon slowly, and cautiously stood. She leaned a little more on her other wing and had to balance her weight with her tail to make sure she didn't smash the other one. "This is your fault..." She growled, holding back any further tears.

"Yeah I know... Sorry." He said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Listen. I managed to pack a mortar and pestle together. I might be able to make some healing potions to speed things along." He said as Alduin growled. "We need shelter. I cannot fight, much less run." She growled as Drakar nodded. "I saw a cave not too far. We should make our way there." He said as he walked beside her. Slowly they limped to the cave and found themselves glancing around the outside.

A roar was heard as a beast walked out, black fur and bloodied claws. It let out a roar as it charged Drakar, who hasn't even drew his blade. "Dovakiin!" Alduin roared, preparing to roast the beast, only for Drakar to bolt forward and strike it in the nose. Instead of mauling the man, it growled and stumbled back. "W-What?" Muttered the dragon as Drakar grinned. "When a bear charges, and your shit out of luck, jab it's nose." He said with a smile that made her almost scared of the man.

She found it insane to casually punch a bear. As they shuffled into the cave, Drakar got to work as he was quick to catch his ingredients. She was left in the cave, laying on her side as the pain in her wing had dampened, but was still there. "What type of mad man did I pick up?" She growled to herself as she thought about him.

He had stood up to her, the betrayed queen of the dragons, he killed one of her kin, he acted as if falling a couple miles from the ground wasn't a big deal, AND he punched a bear in what looked like a territory dispute. "What are you?" She growled once more as she thought about just what he was capable of. "I ask myself that a lot too." Spoke a familiar voice at the entrance of the cave. She hummed as she recognized Drakar as he sat next to her and pulled out the supplies in his bag.

"I ask myself: "What kinda dipshit goes out of his way to steal 181 sweetrolls in a day?" And all I do is jab a thumb at myself." He said with a grin on his face as Alduin ended up giggling. "Did you really?" She asked as he nodded. "They called it: "Solitude's baker crisis!" In honor to my deeds." He said as he grinded up some materials into the mortar. Alduin felt odd to be in the position she was in, laid down with Drakar, talking right after a rather peculiar event. She didn't even feel as mad at him before. Pissed is indefinite, but she didn't feel like snapping him like a twig.

She watched as he finished adding the ingredients and went out to get water to dilute the medicine. She pondered her ideas about the man, especially how he's both reasonable and insane. She wondered how he acted normally, out of the presents of his adventures. She then remembered when he, quite literally, shut her mouth. _"Does he have a spouse to return to?"_ The sudden thought hitting like a stray arrow. In most practices, dragons find their mates by strength, as well as earning the respect of other dragons.

She didn't want to be, but she found his more darker side oddly attractive. It seemed suppressed and untempered, like at any point of time it could snap and trigger something in him. It sent shivers down her spin to imagine what it would be like if he were a dragon. Dark scales with a light green shine to it, an aura that totally dominated. She almost imagined it to be her idle mate, but she shook the thoughts out of her head. "What in Tamriel am I thinking!?" She growled as the image was now burned in the back of her mind.

She wanted it to go away, yet she longed for it. When Drakar returned, he saw Alduin shuffling uncomfortably. "Everything ok?" He asked as he held a rather large glass potion bottle. "Y-Yes! What took you so long?" She asked as Drakar scratched the back of his head. "I figured you'd need a bigger potion. Your body is around ten times larger then any human." He said as Alduin's eyes narrowed. "That's rude." She said as Drakar rolled his eyes. "Shut up, and drink." He said with a light sarcastic tone as he offered it to her.

She let him pour it in her mouth, and the effects were quick. She felt energized and her wing now only held a distinct soreness, rather than the pain of broken bones. "By the nine! What's in that?" She asked as Drakar smirked. "I picked up some skills in my time in the collage. I learned all sorts of skills." He said with a smile as she shrugged off the splint and felt how her wing take the weight. "Everything good?" He asked running a hand up her wing. The shivers struck quicker than her tail. He was slammed against the stone wall of the cave and heaved as he tried to take back the wind that was knocked out of him.

"That's for starting the problem." She growled as he could only whisper. "Noted.." He gasped as they crawled out of the cave. "Any other surprise trips we should take?" Asked Alduin as she stretched her wings. "Lets just... go to the collage." He muttered as he climbed on her back. As they flew once more, she threatened to put her head in the snow as that image appeared again and again. That same dragon, with Drakar's voice behind it.

* * *

 **JUST IN CASE you skipped. I'm having to climb over the massive wall that is writers block and it may take time. I'll focus on the stories and ideas I have on hand, and if I can get the roll of creativity going for this story again, I'll do that ASAP.**

 **For now please stay tuned and enjoy other authors work while I try to collect what ideas I have here.**


End file.
